Genesis
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: A story of beginnings and ends, and the consequences of each. A small one-shot of absolute dire consequences.


I am Genesis. That is all you need to know, I was the beginning of a new age, I was the weakest in a world of the strong, and now I am the strongest in a world of the weak. How quaint.

The fires burned around him, the remnants of the one known as Endeavor, his final namesake bieng an attempt to end my reign of the underbelly. Pitiful that he only grew more reckless in his older age in an attempt to retain number one. Endeavors last a lifetime, and this one was finally cut short.

A vain attempt at comedy, I apologize. I make my way around the broken husk of a man, then past his children, Dabi and his nemesis FreezerBurn the Frozen Flame Hero. A family dispute never resolved, a shame on both sides, one a son blinded and scarred by hatred, and the other blinded by love to a father who never truly expressed his own.

I make my way around the broken body of Acid Spitter, a puddle of acid and blood fusing and melting together, funny that her blood was the same as the rest of us, though her skin shown a different hue. Her husband, Red Riot, his body finally as broken as his spirit was after his Wife miscarried lay in front of her his armor broken off in bloody clumps, his opponent Real Steel broken like he, shards of his own metal body broken and piercing his body from Red Riots strikes bending his body in on itself.

The hero civil war took friends, family, and the great. Both of Crime and Justice. The world watched Japan fall apart, and it followed suit, Americas greatest heroes slaughtering those they believed impure without mercy, hoping and accidentally causing a mass hero on hero genocide campaign, mirrored only by the criminals vain attempots to seize power from each other. America is known as the wasteland now, Russia is following close behind. Africa is an anarchist state, and Australia sank under tremors from massive battles almost continent wide.

And so I am left, walking through the remnants of what was once great, the world burning around me, all of which I could, I WOULD have prevented. But they took her from me, both of them.

"You!"

The yell alerts me, and I sigh at the rookie mistake. I'm gone in a flash as an explosion tears the ground around my feet apart, doing its part to drop some rubble upon a prone body, vaguely frog like.

My blank black mask turns to the offender from my stance on a mountain of rubble a few feet away, the blonde built warrior, the hero known as Ground Zero, his old shaggy hair dropped for fades sides and long hair on top, glaring holes into me, tears staining his eyes.

"Hello Bakugou." I mildly greet, my voice lightly muffled behind my mundane mask, my emerald eyes tracing him slowly. His own red narrow as he leaps for me, explosions boosting his momentum. My hand flicks out in the well practiced motion and red and black tendrils mix as they slam into him, piercing and slamming him in the rubble across from me with ease.

"It's so easy to counter when your enemy is so easy to predict…._kaachan_." I mutter behind the mask, and he groans in pain, my senses tingling slightly as the quirk activated. His sweat glands were shot, no more quirk from him.

"You shut your mouth… YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU DON'T GET TO USE THAT NAME!" He yelled out, trying to rise against the red and black tendrils pinning him to the broken concrete. His mouth ran bloody from the effort.

"You had such potential Bakugou, so much you could have done. But you had to take their side." I slowly walked up to his struggling form, if anything I could award him tenacity, or stubbornness, take your pick.

"You never had any proof! You screamed baseless rumors!" He yelled out, spitting and raving at me. I wiped the spittle off my mask as I got close, and locked eyes with him.

"You killed my mother, my father." He growled, tears fresh as he realized, finally, that he could do nothing. His words were wracked with true unstoppered misery, sadness. I knelt above him and brought my forehead to his own as tears dripped from my own mask, we were not so different, truly.

"I know old friend, I know." I whispered, regret marring every word. His body was giving out, blood loss from my attack seizing him, his heart beat was slowing. "Can you forgive a man of his greatest mistakes?"

"Please de-, Izuku." My emerald eyes met his, mild shock their in my tear filled eyes.

"I cannot forg- forgive you, I won't." He muttered, and I nodded.

"But I can understand, but…. Please." His voice was getting ragged now.

"Make it quick." His voice was pleading now, and with one final breath I plunged my hand into his heart.

He was dead in mere moments, just long enough to close his eyes. Footsteps behind me, quiet, tentative.

"Raka, What have I done." I muttered, my shoulders shuddering as fresh tear lines spill down my mask. I turn to the brown hair girl, her face downcast and morose. Five people stood behind her, five of the original 20, half of the hero course. Those that had followed him into this, knowing that not all would not make it.

The other half now lay dead in the streets, the oh so quiet streets.

I am Genesis, and that is all you need to know, all I want you to know.

But you need to know that I didn't choose this, I did not ask, and never forget, that to make a new beginning, you need to end the world that's already there.

Even if the world you destroyed is the one you wanted to stay all along.


End file.
